


Lotor Sticks His Leggy Out REAL Far

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But It's Okay Cause You're Soulmates TM, I Laughed Writing Like.... All Of It, I'm Sorry Nova, Lance Is So Drunk, Like, Literally Mentioned Once, Lotor Is SO Smitten, Lotor's Anxiety, M/M, Many other characters mentioned - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spring Break, This Is Such A Fic Man, Waking Up Drunk In Some Other Dude's Bed, background Sheith - Freeform, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lotor really doesn't doesn't want to be at this party, but he's Acxa's desi-driver so he has to sit through watching her make out with her brand new soulmate for however long they end up staying. With thoughts now on his own soulmate, isn't it a fun coincidence that they justhappento meet each other right then and there? Lance is... Well, he's a lot drunker than Lotor would like him to be, but at least his kisses are sweet. Lotor takes Lance home after the latter passes outliterally on top of Lotorand Lotor's anxiety starts to get the best of him. After all, Lance is passing out levels of drunk. Will he even remember meeting his soulmate in the morning?





	Lotor Sticks His Leggy Out REAL Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nofanficnova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofanficnova/gifts).



> Yeet skeet bitches, Adam's back in business! ...kinda...
> 
> Anyway, Nova, here ya go! I hope you like this, cause I am literally dying over it. I loved writing this and every single line as we get to the end fucking split my sides with laughter. I hope I got the "fluff/humour" down for you as well as I did for my own tastes XD
> 
> Beta Read by my fruend Lotor!! (whose links I do not know... hmmmm...)
> 
> Anyway, happy reading, y'all!  
> ~Adam

Lotor sighed, swirling his drink in his hand as he watched the party bopping about him. He really didn't know why he let Acxa drag him here since she had promptly ditched him. The man could see his companion over in a corner, wrapped around a pretty, tan brunette and looking like she was about to get her face sucked off while her drink spilled onto the dirty concrete floor. Her arm was glittering golden under the strobe lights, as was the back of the woman she was embracing. So she'd found her soulmate tonight. At least something good was happening to  _ one  _ of them.

No, it was quite clear that this wasn't the place for Lotor or his posh sensibilities. Everyone was drunk and loud and it was very…. Abrasive on the senses. The socialite couldn't count how many drunks had flirted with him and then tried to start a fight because  _ they  _ had mistaken him for a woman. Not that they could be blamed for that; he did have quite the head of long, luxuriant hair. It was so striking, in fact, that it was the first thing Lotor’s soulmate would comment on upon seeing him. The black words on his arm made it quite clear that his soul mate would think his hair to be nice.

A wave in the music caused the crowd to shift into Lotor, and he dropped his second drink of the night. He was barely even phased by it, though. Something else had caught his attention. A little spark had traveled up his arm when it contacted the person who bumped into him. He stalled a moment, his ears tingling as he tried to make out the voice closest to him. A single word stood out among the others that made him snap around in an instant.

_ L'Oreal. _

Lotor's ‘what was that’ was lost in the crowd, but the brunet he was now face to face with seemed to get the idea, as he raised his voice and repeated himself. “Are you L’Oreal, cause I forgot the rest of the line but you have such pretty hair.”

Lotor couldn’t help but laugh, the corners of his bright blue eyes crinkling a bit as he smiled wider than he thought he ever had before. He shook his head, throwing his arms around the young man and pulling him close, speaking into his ear. “I can’t believe you actually said it!”

The stranger was still for a moment before letting out a loud whoop and squeezing the actual life out of Lotor. The two held each other as long as they could before a few people staring at them snapped them out of it. The brunet, who quickly introduced himself as Lance, pulled Lotor over to the group, naming off each of his friends when they arrived. But the elder of the two didn’t pay much attention; his eyes were for Lance and no one else.

It wasn’t long before Lotor was glad he had taken it slow on the drinking. It was much easier to wheel Lance around the dancefloor when he wasn’t green around the gills like over half the other dancers. Lance was… well, he was coherent. He wasn’t halfway to vomiting. But Lotor wasn’t really sure how much his soulmate had had to drink tonight, so he was feeling a bit guilty that he was having some… less than pure thoughts.

It was safe to say that Lotor hadn’t exactly imagined  _ this _ as how he would meet his soulmate, so he was a bit disappointed that he wasn’t able to sweep his love off in a romantic cloud of stardust and flower petals as he had always envisioned. At this point in his perfect scenario, he would have already treated Lance to dinner and the two of them would be lounging in Lotor’s apartment. Instead, they were  _ still _ at the warehouse party, locked in each other's arms on an old sofa, now. Lotor couldn't actually remember when they'd stopped dancing; he was too lost in Lance's beautiful eyes. He'd even come to find that he no longer smelled the mass of unwashed bodies throbbing to the music about them. It was like everything else was unimportant. Even his old plans quickly slipped away, content to let everything continue to play out.

It was almost an hour before Lance was curled up in Lotor's lap on the sofa, head nestled up against Lotor's jaw. The man hunted with a smile, carefully picking up his soulmate. He found Lance's friends and explained that he was going to take Lance home with him so he could spoil him in the morning. After promising one of them, a nice looking man with a bandana in his hair, that he would text them from Lance's phone when they got home safely, Lotor loaded Lance into his back seat and started the drive home. He checked back at every red light, the softest of smiles lighting his face, until they were finally to his apartment.

As gently as he could manage, Lotor carried his now sleeping lover up the few sets of stairs to his apartment. He carefully maneuvered Lance’s dead weight so he could unlock the door, shifting his hold multiple times whenever he felt Lance start to slip. Once the door was firmly shut, Lotor carried Lance to bed, helping the sleeping man out of his jacket and jeans before tucking him into the sheets. With all honesty, Lotor didn’t get much further in his nightly routine, content to just send a text to Lance’s friends, change into his pajamas, and slide into the bed. He held Lance close and let his lips brush over the nape of his soulmate’s neck, delighting in the way the smaller man curled back into his touch.

Sleep eluded Lotor for quite some time after that. He couldn’t quite grasp for sleep while he had Lance there in his arms for the first time. Worry started gnawing in the back of his mind. What if Lance had too much and didn’t remember meeting him when he woke up? What if it was strange that he’d partially disrobed his soulmate on the night they met while said soulmate was unconscious? He could see it now, all of Lance’s friends that he’d met at the party would be at his throat. The nice one (Hunk?) would crush him, the princess-style gorgeous girl would drive one of her heels into his eye, the scary short one would bite his ankles, and the two edgy looking ones that had barely paused making out with each other to look at him would do something equally horrifying and graphic to him.

Before he even realized it, the sun was rising on the other side of Lotor’s blackout curtains. Did he sleep? No. Not even a wink? Not a one. Was he tired and half dead with nerves over whether Lance would know who he is?  _ Oh, yes in-fucking-deed.  _ He was more jittery than that time he’d decided to make his coffee with Red Bull during finals week his freshman year. More terrified than when he told his father that he would  _ not _ be following in his footsteps. More-

A sound stopped Lotor’s mulling. Lance was starting to wake up, groaning softly and shifting a bit so he was on his back. Lotor watched patiently, reverently even, as, eyes still closed, Lance stretched out and yawned, one hand coming to his head with a groan. His eyes fluttered open and Lotor's breath caught in his throat. This was… an honestly gorgeous view. He wouldn't mind starting every morning like this if it weren't for the fact he literally didn't sleep all night.

A few moments passed of Lance starting at the ceiling while Lotor stared at him before Lance suddenly bolted upright, his head turning back and forth as he looked around in panic. Lotor sat up, gently setting a hand on Lance's arm and causing the man to look at him. Lance searched Lotor's face worried and, for a second, Lotor was worried his fear had come true. Finally, however, Lance settled, realization slowly waking over his features.

"Lotor… sorry, I didn't remember what happened, for a second…" Lance liked around again as he spoke, slower this time.

The tension melted from Lotor's shoulders. Thank God, Lance remembered him. He'd probably have thrown himself into the sea with a dramatic cry of anguish if he'd been met with further confusion. He explained what happened after Lance passed out, omitting the part about him not sleeping in favor of worrying like a mother sending her baby off on the school bus for the first time.

After hugs brief explain, the two cuddled up to one another, blankets pulled right around their shoulders. It was high time they actually get to know each other, and they had all the time in the world to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and kudo if you did~ I'd love to hear your favorite line of the fic!


End file.
